


A Rehearsal of Sorts

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not-So-Typical Mary-Sue fanfic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Samwise Gamgee has a new play out. But the hobbitess Mayzie Little can’t help but cause some disruption to the play. But can she work together with our favorite hobbits? This is a Not-So-Typical Mary-Sue fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write a Not-So-Typical Mary-Sue fanfic. There will be some elements of a Mary-Sue with the character, Mayzie Little, but just enough to keep her average. Let’s see how it turns out. :) Also, Mayzie’s first name is also in the Dr. Seuss book “Daisy-Head Mayzie”.

“Again! Again!” the director of the play called. He spoke to the golden-haired hobbit girl. “We need more emotion.”

“How would you have me show emotion? Why not I act like the damsel-in-distress?” the hobbit girl swooned in front of Pippin Took. “Oh Pippin, save me!”

“Just act like yourself,” Pippin shushed.

“But that wouldn’t fit the scene,” the golden-haired hobbit girl said.

“Mayzie Little, you’d better do it,” Pippin said.

“Or you’ll do what, Pippin?” Mayzie stood up.

“A little less noise, please?” The director shouted.

“Listen,” Mayzie tried to reason with everyone. “I know this will all go away by tomorrow.”

“Mayzie, please listen,” it was Frodo Baggins, picking up a red scarf off the stage. “If you calm down and focus, we can get things started. I know you don’t like it, but even we need direction on stage.”

Mayzie shrugged. “Whatever you like.”

“Mayzie, we’re all doing our best to keep calm here. Don’t you want to be calm,” Pippin said.

“Well, I do love adventures,” she smiled softly. “Maybe this is an adventure.”

“Yes, but you’re not the lead. Frodo is,” Pippin said.

“Yes.” Mayzie apologized. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“Just follow our direction, Mayzie,” the director said, who was none other than Samwise Gamgee.

“But seriously, what’s the line?” she asked, curious.

“I’m going away with Mr. Frodo,” Sam said. “Why do we have this in the script?”

“Ask your writer,” Mayzie said, pointing out the hobbitess in the background.

“Rosie, that was you who wrote these lines?” Sam was stunned.

“Oh Sam, I was just trying to liven up the scene,” Rosie Cotton said.

“Let’s do it again,” Sam said, as everyone prepared for the scene.

And in the end, the play was good. Even though, Mayzie nearly stumbled over some loose floorboards. But then, it was a live show, where anything could happen. In the end, even Samwise Gamgee was glad that the play turned out better than he expected, with everyone working together. As that was the point of the production.

The End.


End file.
